


At the End of the Rainbow

by LittleRaven



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Bisexual Female Character of Color, Black Character(s), Drinking to Cope, Drunkenness, Femslash, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Shippy Gen, Team Up, hints of romance, minor hints of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Far out in the galaxy, past the nine realms: that’s as much as she cared about where she ended up.Three adventures Valkyrie didn't have, and two she did.





	At the End of the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



> This fic fulfills tag prompts from requests 1-2 from Meatball42, for the Iron Triangle Exchange 2019.

Far out in the galaxy, past the nine realms; that’s as much as she cared about where she ended up. She wasn’t looking for a home, or anything else in particular. She just needed to run. So run she did; away from Asgard’s golden facade and towards this dump. A literal one, it appeared. She pushed herself up off the scrap heap that had been her landing place, only to see herself surrounded by a masked crowd. 

She always had been good at reading crowds. This one seemed a bit testy. She shrugged, and resolved to get a drink after. 

Fighting for free hadn’t been the plan when she’d set foot here. Valkyrie had liked the quiet, for as little as it suited her; all the better to hide in, because plenty of others thought the same. Naturally, this meant the planet was found easy pickings by the petty tyrant of the day, whoever it was; she hadn’t bothered to learn more than that it was being exploited. And defended. Some blonde, very shiny. 

She hadn’t come here to be fought for. 

Gritting her teeth, she dug up her armor, took a look at the new girl. Damn. Too soon. 

She’d been waiting for what felt like an eternity, while the rumors spread and grew. A mad Titan, two daughters just like him, a veritable rainbow of death everywhere they went, destruction to rival that of Asgard at its imperial best. They could do anything, kill just about any planet, bite one in half. 

If they could do that last part, she was screwed, but if they couldn’t...she was tired of moving from planet to planet. She knew no one on this world; that was why she’d come here. But there were only so many worlds to not build relationships in, and running was beginning to feel as pointless as being a warrior had once been. 

So she waited. 

When they came, she was ready. Not without some doubt—she’d had enough of dealing with violent family units and the problems they brought with them—but she wasn’t going back on the decision. Not after she’d cut some of her drinking down in the meantime. It had just better be worth it. 

They really were a rainbow, sort of. Purple, blue, and green. Half a rainbow. She couldn’t say much about the father—he looked like he’d been cut out of a rock a bit roughly—but his daughters were pretty, as long as you liked death-dealing women you’d need armor and a good weapon to fend off while you wooed them over. 

Valkyrie did. If she was going down, she could at least appreciate the aesthetics of who she was wrestling with. It would, she thought, make for a lovely painting, if these people were as into that sort of thing as Asgard’s royals were. She wasn’t sure she’d rate a ceiling, being one person who’d lost her army, but maybe a wall somewhere.

Something nice for Asgard’s finest. 

She’d wanted nothing more than to disappear, forget and be forgotten. Unfortunately, she hadn’t yet found a world far enough to give her anonymity. Asgard was too well known, and despite her kind in particular fading out, stories were slower to disappear than a group of people. Too soon for her liking, the stories started to form around her: the last Valkyrie. Might as well put that to use. 

A bounty hunter with a preexisting reputation for violence seemed a convenient thing to become; she slipped into the role. 

Next target: Peter Quill. Midgardian name. He sounded like easy money. 

A fishing village on a coast in Midgard. Well. Before Hela, she’d never thought she’d spend her life collecting offerings for an old man’s entertainment. Before Thor, she’d never imagined returning to the sword, or seeing Asgard again. Now she saw it every day, all out of place, and in the context of her life she couldn’t think this last upheaval was that strange. 

Their king was holed up with his friends and an endless supply of beer. She could be too. She understood why Thor had done it. Find obscurity and hope it keeps you forever. 

It was too old a routine, though; she’d chosen that haze for so long that when he jolted her awake, she found she no longer wanted it. All the more because it seemed like when she’d found a sense of purpose again, he’d lost his. No chance for her to slip again, with every other leader dead or drunk. 

Instead, she talked to the people, found that they had an easier time living without Asgard’s splendors than they’d thought, but also a harder one; she understood this too, having known it.

When Thor appointed her king, she sent him off and came home.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the Bifrost, the color composition of Thanos' family, and the song "Over the Rainbow" from the 1939 film _The Wizard of Oz_.


End file.
